


my youth is yours

by leov66



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Shitty Halloween Costumes, Slice of Life, courf thinks hes very funny, high school sucks and ferre knows, implied trans courf, like blink-and-youll-miss-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: for Enjolras' and Grantaire's sake, Combeferre and Courfeyrac pretend to be dating. everything would've been perfect except it's not.jamesturns20 entry 4 and last!halloween-ish. modern high school au.





	my youth is yours

**Author's Note:**

> talk 2 me on my tumblr [@euphra-sie](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com)
> 
> title obv from youth by troye sivan

messenger 2:01 am

mr binch: u up

tony the tiger: no it’s the aliens 

tony the tiger: please leave a message

mr binch: dont pull this kinda shit on me its two in the morning

tony the tiger: yeah why aren’t you asleep

mr binch: cant sleep as per usual and ive got 100 pages of lolita left

mr binch: why the Fuck do i even have to read it. this is a psych class

tony the tiger: i feel like i’m not the right person to lecture u about bad choices

mr binch: damn right

mr binch: so have we decided what were wearing for the party

tony the tiger: what party

tony the tiger: oh no. the party

tony the tiger: this is a terrible idea courfeyrac

mr binch: its too late ferre im sorry

mr binch: I Have Decided

 

The truth is, the party in itself is not a bad idea. It’s the _let’s pretend we’re dating so Enjolras gets his shit together and finally asks Grantaire out, but wait, I’ve got a horrible, one-sided crush on you_ thing that’s bugging Combeferre. Fake-dating seemed like the perfect choice at three in the morning in August, but now, well into October, he’s just tired of it. And if he had to go to one more godforsaken party, this time Halloween-themed, and _pretend_ he’s _pretending_ to be in love with Courfeyrac, he might lose it.

 

2:34 am

tony the tiger: this is the last time

tony the tiger: and we’re calling it off after the party

 

2:40 am

mr binch: okay

 

It would’ve been the perfect plan, to just ’break up’ on Saturday and act like it never happened, but Combeferre feels like there’s no way they could possibly get back to how things were before that. Not with the mess that is his fucked up feelings for his best friend and Enjolras’ sheer joy at the news. “I’m so happy for you guys,” he said immediately after Courf told him, with the goofiest smile on his face. He kept asking about details, excited like a puppy, and it felt like a sharp tug at his heart to lie to him like that, even if it was literally for his own good.

 

In the end, at least he can say it worked spectacularly because by September tenth, Enjolras and Grantaire were dating and _serving major relationship envy,_ according to Jehan. The whole double dates thing was nice, too, although a bit awkward at first.

 

2:58 am

mr binch: ive gotta…ive gotta go to sleep

mr binch: but uh ive been thinking about like getting matching shirts

mr binch: one says anxiety and the other depression

tony the tiger: wow mood

tony the tiger: simple and relatable. what more to ask for

mr binch: knew youd love it

mr binch: im goin tf to sleep and so should u

mr binch: please ferre at least 2 hours

tony the tiger: yeah yeah soon

 

Combeferre’s main problem is that, after kissing Courfeyrac once, he knew the feelings weren’t going anywhere and while fake-dating was kinda cool although exhausting, fake-breaking up and not-so-fake getting over it was gonna be horrible. That means they’d actually be better off still acting like all of this is real, except it’s pretty shitty to have your crush but also best friend laugh about the whole thing ’it’s funny, ’cause you know, it’s not like it’s real or anything’. To sum up, he’s lost and confused and normally, he’d talk to Enjolras or Grantaire about it, but for obvious reasons he can’t. Jehan is out of the way, too, because there’s no way that they wouldn’t let it slip up in Grantaire’s presence. That’s just how life sucks sometimes. Also, it’s three in the morning, he’s got extra physics at seven and the maths essay surely isn’t gonna write itself. Stepping as quietly as he can, he goes downstairs, makes himself three cups of coffee and carries on doing homework.

 

“No offence, but you look very bad,” Courfeyrac says before he even gets a chance to say _hi_ and kisses his cheek first thing in the morning. It’s adorable, and Combeferre literally melts for a few seconds. His hair looks so pretty, like it always does, and his eyes gleam like he’s some fairytale prince or something, which is absolutely rude, Combeferre never asked for this. Even concealer can’t hide the poor amount of sleep, though, and he can see the dark circles despite everything. 

 

“Thanks, Prince Charming,” he replies only half-jokingly. Oh, how he wishes all of this was real.

 

“Guess who didn’t finish _Lolita,_ ” Courfeyrac yawns, leaning on him and Combeferre can smell both the coconut shower gel and the citrus shampoo. Ever since they started _dating_ , he’s become even more affectionate and it’s another thing he’s gonna miss.

 

“It was a good book, you should give it another chance when you’ve got the time.”

 

“Sure, like, retirement. Gotta write it down somewhere in case I get Alzheimer’s by then.”

 

“I’m still not talking to you, Courf, but you took my only blue pen in Calc, so, uh, give it back,” Enjolras chimes in, opening his locker with one hand and texting (Grantaire, probably), with the other. He looks just as tired as them, but at least his love life is doing amazing, which is immediately commented on by Courfeyrac:

 

“Nice hickies, hun.”

 

Enjolras only shrugs and pushes the bridge of his glasses back as he’s going through his books for the day.

 

“Hey, babe,” Grantaire joins in, kissing Enjolras’ half-exposed nape before turning to smile at the other two. “Was the essay due today?”, he asks Combeferre, looking miserable enough to suspect the answer already.

 

“Yeah, stayed up to finish it and it still looks like shit.”

 

“Me too, but I gave up halfway through. Got, like, five hours, so that’s a big thing.”

 

“So, are you guys going to the party?”, Enjolras asks.

 

“Uh, are we?” Combeferre looks hesitantly at Courfeyrac, who nodds with a lot of passion.

 

“Of course we are.”

 

Looks like there truly is no turning back.

 

The next two weeks until the remaining Halloween party feel even worse than whatever he was going through before. Not only had the it’s-still-kinda-summer thing worn out completely, but he’s also even more tired than last year. Oh, how much he loves senior year.

 

“I wish I could just, you know, be catapulted into space, so I don’t have to do any dumb shit anymore,” Courfeyrac sighs, lying on Combeferre’s bed and trying to revise anything for the mock exams. “I’d pay NASA and everything, but, like, please. I’m just so fucking tired of this. This doesn’t even make sense, I don’t understand what I’m reading.”

 

“Yeah, it’s dumb, but we’ve gotta do it anyway,” Combeferre replies, looking up from highlighting his notes for a second. “If we get through bio, we can, uh, watch Netflix.”

 

“Netflix and chill, huh?”, Courfeyrac laughs.

 

“It’s 2017, please stop.”

 

“Hey, let me be a meme granddad in peace!”

 

“I have never wanted to unhear a sentence more in my entire life.”

 

snapchat 8:39 pm

v=s/t sent a Snap!

a=F/m took a screenshot!

v=s/t: theyre pretty neat huh

a=F/m: yes 

a=F/m: don’t you have a psych test tomorrow

v=s/t: yeah/? thsts why im making the shirts

v=s/t: also hey you should b studying now

a=F/m: yes so i’ve heard

a=F/m: :/

v=s/t: go study!!!!

a=F/m: i’m tired

v=s/t: mood

 

The shirts really are neat, Combeferre thinks, but the thought of them keeps distracting him from whatever he’s supposed to memorise, he doesn’t really know what it is. He’s seriously got it bad for Courfeyrac, though, and that swirls around in his head all evening. At some point, he’s done with all this and just stares at the stack of books lying on his desk. _What’s the point of getting an education, anyway?_ Then, he wonders what it might’ve been like if Courfeyrac was there with him, right now. They would joke around and pretend to be making notes until Courfeyrac fell asleep, and he’d snore lightly like he always has, ever since they met. He almost impulse-texts Courf something like _ps i really love you_ but ultimately knows better than that.

 

The day of the party, Courferyac invites himself over right after school, only stopping by his house for some spare change for the vodka and the shirts. His hair still looks messy from the semi-bun thing he had to pull it into ( _‚boy or girl, I don’t care, you aren’t wearing that hair down’, Combeferre literally wanted to punch that sub in the dick)_ and his hands are all dirty from the pen that gave up on him mid-test. 

 

“Everything alright?”, he asks Combeferre. _Shit, he drifted off again._

 

“Yeah, just, uh, thinking. About…stuff.”

 

“Impressive.”

 

Enjolras calls Courfeyrac around six, asking if they’re sure they’re coming, much to Courf’s amusement. _It’s, like, he knows we’re coming, but he’s gotta have us say it ten times, what the fuck’s his problem, ’Ferre?_ , he laughs and it’s the purest sound he’s ever heard. In-between avoiding freshmen and sophomores and declining seven beers, Combeferre finds himself without Courfeyrac. He’s probably gone somewhere to socialize instead of pretending to be having fun. _Must be wild to just…enjoy this._ There are ’spooky’ decorations everywhere, and some people are in, like, actual costumes. Crazy. It’s like he’s back in eighth grade.

 

“What’s wrong, man,” Grantaire, who’s just appeared out of nowhere, asks him. They walk outside the house to catch a breath and smoke a cigarette or two. _That’s right, they’re back on their bullshit. Gotta love that lung cancer._

 

“Normal people in happy relationships don’t look that miserable and pining,” Grantaire continues in-between drags, “so what is it between the two of you? Fake-dating aside.”

 

“What do you mean?”, Combeferre replies. Of course Grantaire would catch up on that.

 

“Oh, come on, I’ve pined enough to recognize that face anywhere. You can’t hide it. He’s bad at it too.”

 

“Now what the _hell_ do you mean by that? He’s bad at what?”

 

“No. No, no, tell me you’re fucking joking. You think…no, I can’t with the two of you. You seriously think you’re in this onesided crush situation? Come on, have you even _seen_ the way he looks at you?”

 

“Stop, R, there’s no need to be cruel. This isn’t a romcom, it’s just me and my dumb feelings.” He’s almost tempted to just leave, be done with this, skip school for a few days, not talk to anyone. Let him be dramatic about his emotions, goddamnit.

 

“ _Your feelings aren’t dumb_.” It’s Courfeyrac, who must’ve been listening for some time now, and who’s staring at him with something like pity. Combeferre looks around, but it seems like Grantaire’s already gone, as if he’d sensed the mood and left.

 

“I’m sorry about this, I just-”

 

“You really…really feel something? For me?”

 

_Looks like there’s no turning back now._

 

“That’s…complicated.”

 

“It’s not, ’Ferre. Yes or no. And please, _please,_ ” Courfeyrac’s tone, a quieter than usual, almost raspy, hurts like a hundred needles to the heart, “be honest with me.”

 

“I don’t want to ruin…what we have,” Combeferre says, picking the words carefully.

 

“If it’s built on lies, it’s worth nothing, anyway. We’ve never lied to each other before.”

 

He breathes in, tries to collect himself. “Yes. Yes, I do. For a long time now.”

 

Courfeyrac smiles at him, fondness flashing in his eyes. “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind,” he leans in word after word, “if I kissed you?”

 

When his best friend’s breath is a ghost on his lips, Combeferre’s the one who leans in and closes the distance between them. They’ve kissed before, but it doesn’t even come close to _this_ , with Courfeyrac pushing him onto the nearest wall and sliding his hand into his hair in an almost practiced gesture. 

 

 _This_ , with the persistent ache in his chest finally releasing him from its grasp, and their bodies fitting together like they were meant to.

 

 _This_ , with the sounds of the party fading into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS COMMENTS AND KUDOS COMMENTS AND KUDOS COMMENTS AN D**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> dont ask me to explain the usernames Blease


End file.
